Ne pas se confondre
by twilightdu51
Summary: Une Bella timide et transparente qui se crée une vie sur internet mais que faire lorsque la personne qu'elle a créé débarque dans sa vie ?  all human ! Venez lire.


Voilà un one-shoot particulier, j'espère que vous aimerez donnez-moi vos avis.

Pour la fis « Si tout avait été différent », je n'arrive plus à l'écrire en ce moment mais je vais m'y remettre prochainement promis ! Voilà, I hope you will like it ! lol

Twilightdu51

…...

NE PAS SE CONFONDRE

Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place. Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans, je suis petite, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons. Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de relation avec ma famille, je me sens seule, je SUIS seule. Je me suis créé un compte sur le net et dans cette vie virtuelle, je suis celle que j'ai toujours voulu être : je m'appelle Rosalie, j'ai toujours 17 ans, je suis grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, j'ai un physique plus qu'avantageux et surtout je plais aux garçons. J'ai des amis à qui je parle tous les soirs, des amis que je n'ai jamais rencontrés mais des amis quand même et des parents qui m'aiment. Mes parents s'occupent de moi, ils m'emmènent au cinéma, je fais de l'équitation et du tennis. Ma vie est déjà bien remplie, je suis partie au Japon, en Australie... Certains diront que je suis atteinte de mythomanie, moi je dirais que j'ai besoin d'exister et ce, de n'importe quelle manière. Lorsque, je vois tous ces gens s'intéresser à moi, qui me demandent comment je vais, ce que je vais faire : je sens mon cœur s'emballer et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Je crois que si je n'avais pas trouvé cette solution, je serais morte depuis longtemps ; je n'aurais pas pu survivre dans ces conditions-là.

Un jour, j'entends un garçon de ma classe : Edward, parler d'une fille extraordinaire, jolie, sympathique et la fille en question s'appelle Rosalie, alors je m'affole, me dis que ce n'est pas possible, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas parler avec des personnes de ma classe, il a dû utiliser un pseudo. Le soir, je me précipite sur mon ordinateur, et constate qu'effectivement il a utilisé un pseudo : ED51. Je ne sais pas quoi faire : dois-je continuer à lui parler ou dois-je arrêter cette «relation» ? Cela pourrait être dangereux, on pourrait découvrir mon secret : je ne sais pas … en attendant, ce soir je ne parlerai avec personne, je dois réfléchir à ce que Rosalie a fait. Est-elle partie en vacances ou s'est-elle cassé la jambe ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire faire à Rosalie ?

Le lendemain, j'ai décidé que Rosalie continuerait à parler à Edward, le garçon de ma classe, je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, nous verrons bien et j'ai aussi décidé que Rosalie s'était cassée la jambe comme ça Edward ne pourra pas deviner que c'est moi. J'arrive dans ma classe, mes camarades sont en pleine discussion dont Edward est le principal acteur : « Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est extraordinaire cette fille, c'est la vérité !

_ Je ne te crois pas, les filles comme ça, ça n'existe pas. S'exclame son meilleur ami.

_ Et bien si, je lui parle tous les soirs, elle est jolie, intelligente, et elle a fait plein de voyages super cool : l'Australie, le Japon, etc...»

A ces mots, une émotion m'étreint le cœur, elle est si grande qu'elle me donne envie de pleurer, je suis si fière de moi, une personne m'apprécie, enfin elle ne m'apprécie pas moi mais Rosalie ce qui est presque la même chose.

«Si ça se trouve, c'est une fille, super moche, super timide qui s'invente une vie et qui te fait croire n'importe quoi.» Crache son amie Alice.

La panique m'envahit, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas savoir que c'est moi, comment aurait-elle fait?

« Non, je suis sûr que non, je lui demanderais si on peut se rencontrer. Ça vous va ?

_ Oui, j'attends de voir.» Réplique Alice.

Je sais qu'Alice est intelligente, mais où a-t-elle trouvé cette idée ? Et son meilleur ami, a-t-il des doutes ou est-il simplement jaloux ?

J'espère qu'Edward ne se méfiera pas et qu'on ne soupçonnera pas que c'est moi et quant à sa future question, c'est hors de question que je le rencontre : il découvrirait tout et je ne l'accepterais pas. Le soir, comme je m'y attendais Edward me demande s'il peut me rencontrer, mais je décline poliment disant que j'ai une jambe cassée et que ma mère m'interdit de sortir. Mais je sais que cette excuse ne sera valable qu'un mois. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose, mais quoi ? Cette nuit-là, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis trop obnubilée par cette histoire de rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, je vais en cours comme d'habitude et ce que j'entends me stupéfie sur place, j'entends Matis dire qu'il a un rendez-vous avec Rosalie le week-end prochain. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse, mon cœur s'emballe, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je panique. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis pourtant certaine de lui avoir dit non, je lui ai dit que Rosalie ne pouvait pas le voir parce que sa jambe était cassée alors pour en avoir le cœur net je me lance et déclare : « Tu mens, je connais Rosalie depuis longtemps et elle ne peut pas venir te voir et elle a la jambe cassée !» Le silence envahit la salle, tout le monde me regarde les yeux ronds et Edward me lance un regard noir en disant : « Toi, la pouilleuse, on ne t'a pas sonné et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que c'est vrai ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu la connais vraiment ? Et puis je ne mens pas, elle vient vraiment me voir dimanche». Je lui répondrais bien que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle vienne le voir puisque c'est moi mais je m'abstiens. Je ne peux pas divulguer mon secret, je ne peux pas leur dire que Rosalie et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne parce qu'ils ne me croiraient pas et ils me prendraient pour une folle alors je lui réponds : « Si je la connais depuis longtemps, elle ne peut pas venir te voir puisqu'elle a la jambe cassée ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase?» Il ne me répond pas tout de suite trop choqué par ce que je viens de dire mais il s'avance vers moi rapidement, j'essaie de reculer mais je suis acculée au mur et il me déclare froidement et platement : « Alors a qui a-t-elle menti ?»

_A toi !

_Je ne crois pas, nous verrons bien la semaine prochaine !»

Il me laisse là, choquée, mes pensées s'emballent et je lutte pour rester debout, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me regarde or là tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur moi et je pense en boucle : « Ne tombe pas, ne tombe pas ...», je réussis à me maîtriser et me dirige vers ma place. Je m'assois et me fais toute petite, tout le monde me regarde, la panique m'envahit, ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Non, il faut qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais une bête de foire, après tout c'est normal, moi la timide pouilleuse vient de répondre au grand Edward que je connaissais l'extraordinaire Rosalie qui n'est autre que moi. La journée passe lentement et je suis bien contente de rentrer chez moi. Je renvoie un mail à Edward le soir même pour lui dire que Rosalie ne pourra pas venir. Je passe le week-end avec une angoisse constante qui m'enserre l'estomac.

Le lundi, j'ai à peine mis les pieds au lycée qu'Edward m'interpelle pour me dire que Rosalie est venue au rendez-vous et donc que j'ai menti puisqu'elle n'a pas la jambe cassée ! Je lui demande : « Comment est-elle physiquement ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir puisque tu la connais depuis longtemps ? S'exclame-t-il.

_ Pour vérifier que tu ne mens pas !

_ Très bien, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et elle est très belle contrairement à toi ! »

Je me tais bouche-bée et il repart satisfait de lui, comment est-ce possible qu'il l'ai vu puisque Rosalie est moi ? Je me rends en classe telle un zombie, trop obnubilée par cette histoire, je ne cesse de me répéter : « Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible… ». Lorsque j'arrive en classe, Edward m'interpelle : « Au fait la pouilleuse, j'ai oublié de te dire que Rosalie arrive dans notre classe demain ! »

Je m'arrête de marcher, me sens blêmir et là, c'est le trou noir !

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie, je suis un peu désorientée et tout me revient en mémoire : mon entrée au lycée puis les révélations d'Edward. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication rationnelle, il a découvert mon activité secrète de je ne sais quelle manière et maintenant il joue avec mes nerfs. Ce n'est pas possible que Rosalie existe puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créé de toute pièce ! Je me ressaisis et dis à l'infirmière que je me sens mieux et je repars en cours. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas vrai de toute façon ce n'est techniquement pas possible mais j'appréhende le lendemain. Le lendemain matin, je ne peux pas déjeuner, je suis trop stressée, j'arrive au lycée et je fonce directement en cours mais je suis interpellée par quelqu'un qui crie : « Bella, hey Bella ! ». Je me retourne et mon souffle se coupe, elle est là dans toute sa splendeur, Rosalie est là. Elle est exactement comme je l'ai créé : blonde aux yeux bleus, mince, grande et de magnifiques fossettes lorsqu'elle sourit. Elle me serre dans ses bras et j'aperçois Edward derrière qui me sourit avec son air arrogant l'air de dire : « Alors qui est-ce qui avait raison ? » mais je n'y fais pas attention, car je suis totalement concentrée sur la jeune fille qui se trouve dans mes bras. Comment est-ce possible ? C'est moi qui l'ai créé sur internet, elle ne peut pas exister. Je sais, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller alors je ferme les yeux et je me concentre fortement, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, mais quelqu'un me secoue, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre Rosalie qui me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, elle me dit : « Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

_ Si je suis contente de te voir, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout ! Mentis-je maladroitement

_ Pourtant j'avais demandé à Edward de te prévenir, il ne l'a pas fait ?

_ A vrai dire …

_ Elle ne m'a pas cru. M'interrompt Edward.

_ Pourquoi ça ? demande Rosalie étonnée

_Pour rien, laisse tomber on y va ?

_Oui ! »

Je me concentre pour ne pas tomber, je me pince plusieurs fois pour voir si je vais me réveiller mais rien n'y fais : je crois que c'est réel. Je passe la journée dans un état second. Une fois rentrée, je ne mange pas et vais directement sur l'ordinateur, mon compte internet a disparu, il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'existence virtuelle de Rosalie ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je m'affale sur mon lit et réfléchis, au bout d'un certain temps la fatigue m'envahit et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jour suivant, je me réveille toute habillée avec un mal de tête lancinant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai pris une décision. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Je vais en cours et rien de spécial ne se passe jusqu'au moment où je vois Rosalie. Je l'interpelle : « Rosie !

_ Oui ?

_ Ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir ? Il faudrait que je te parle !

_ Euh… oui d'accord pas de problème. »

Je repars m'asseoir à ma place et la journée se déroule sans problème. Le soir, j'attends Rosalie impatiemment et lorsqu'elle arrive, je la prends pas le bras et l'emmène directement dans ma chambre et je commence directement : « Comment est-ce possible que tu existes ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_Tu n'es pas sensé exister, je t'ai créé sur internet.

_AHAHAH, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas, Bella arrête ton délire, on se connait depuis 3 ans.

_Non, il y a trois ans, j'ai commencé à me créer une vie et une personnalité sur internet ce qui me ramène au point principal de notre conversation, tu n'es pas censée exister ! Et ne fais pas l'innocence, laisse tomber le masque ! Criais-je. Son expression change et son visage devient froid et méchant et elle déclare.

_ D'accord, j'arrête mon cinéma. Je l'avoue, tu es bien ma « créatrice » et lorsque tu m'as créé, il y a trois ans sur ce site, je n'avais pas l'attention de te faire du mal mais à chaque fois que tu écrivais quelque chose sur moi, tu y mettais un petit bout de ton cœur et j'ai finis par me matérialiser tout doucement. Tu m'as créé une vie parfaite et je t'en remercie mais j'étais malheureuse, toi tu vivais et moi j'étais enfermée dans cet enfer numérique alors j'ai attendu patiemment, pendant longtemps et j'ai finis par être matérialisée complétement et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterrie dans la chambre d'Edward, je lui ai tout raconté et étonnement, il m'a cru et nous avons organisé ce plan pour que je puisse prendre ta place. Puisque tu sais tout maintenant, je vais prendre tout doucement ta place, d'abord dans la classe ce qui ne sera pas difficile : tu es déjà si transparente, puis je te prendrais tes parents, puis ta famille et tu n'auras plus rien, plus rien du tout !

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de relations, je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma place !

_ Tu n'auras pas le choix, nous verrons bien… Que la meilleure gagne !

_ C'est ça, maintenant dégage de chez moi ! Crachais-je.

Elle part et je m'écroule au sol, je suis abasourdie par cette discussion qui aurait pu croire que se créer une vie sur internet serait dangereux ? La colère me prend de toute part, elle n'a pas le droit de me prendre ma place, je m'énerve et casse mon ordinateur, cet objet qui m'a créé tant de bonheur est maintenant devenu une source de malheur.

Lorsque j'arrive en classe, tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je vois Rosalie qui pleure, elle raconte à Alice que je l'ai invité hier soir et que nous nous sommes disputées et que je l'ai frappé. J'écarquille les yeux et m'apprête à riposter mais Edward m'interrompt : « N'essaie même pas de te défendre personne ne te croira, Rosie a des bleus, cela prouve tout ! ». Je vais m'asseoir les larmes aux yeux, elle est donc prête à tout. La journée est une horreur, les élèves n'ont pas arrêté : ils m'ont mis des chewing-gums dans les cheveux, fait des croche-pieds, jeté de la nourriture au déjeuner, etc…

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je découvre Rosalie chez moi en train de discuter tranquillement avec mes parents. La scène que je vois me fend le cœur : mes parents qui ne m'ont jamais donné la moindre attention discutent et rigolent de bon cœur avec elle. Je fonce dans ma chambre et pleure de tout mon cœur. La semaine se déroule ainsi, les méchancetés au lycée et mes parents heureux avec elle le soir.

Un soir, Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi alors je flâne dans les rues et lorsque je croise Rosalie, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de faire demi-tour et de courir mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et m'attrape par le bras et me dit en souriant sournoisement : « Alors, comment ça va Bella? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et décide de rentrer chez moi mais elle dit quelque chose qui m'interpelle : « Tu sais Bella, j'ai bien envie de te tuer mais je ne peux pas, je mourrais aussi car nous sommes liées par l'âme, nous avons la même âme vu que tu m'as créé alors je vais me débrouiller pour que tes parents t'envoient en pension, je ne sais où ! Et de ce fait, je serais définitivement débarrasser de toi ! » Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle repart comme si de rien n'était et moi je m'effondre et cherche une solution pour pouvoir la contrée mais une seule me parait possible : il faut que je me tue, elle mourra aussi et le monde sera débarrassé d'une immonde créature qui n'aurais pas dû exister.

Les jours suivants, je ne mange plus, ne vais plus en cours, je cherche quelle manière est la plus simple pour mourir sans trop souffrir. Le mardi, je me lève de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, je vais mourir et mon calvaire sera enfin terminé. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me saisis d'une lame de rasoir et je m'entaille les deux poignets et je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je sens mon sang glisser mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que Rosalie a senti que j'étais en train de mourir et je sais qu'elle va venir ici pour essayer de me soigner mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'en aura pas le temps. Peu de temps après, elle débarque dans ma chambre furieuse et crie : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

_Si j'ai le droit, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça et c'est la seule solution pour que tu disparaisses avec moi.

_Je t'interdis de mourir !

_ Tu ne peux rien faire » déclarais-je.

Je sens le froid m'envahir, j'ai si froid, et Rosalie crie et je la vois se dématérialisée. C'est finis elle n'est plus là, mon calvaire est terminé, mes yeux se ferment et je meurs le sourire aux lèvres, je suis enfin en paix. Même si vous ne vous sentez pas bien dans votre vie, allez voir les autres, ils pourront vous aider mais n'essayez pas de vous en sortir tout seul car vous n'y arriverez pas.

…...

FINIT !

Laissez-moi vos avis (bons ou mauvais) svp !

A bientôt !

Twilightdu51


End file.
